


Day 4: Masturbation

by BvBnAnime



Series: AoKaga Month 2015 NSFW 30-Day Challenge [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Probably ooc, hopefully not, over the phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4499211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BvBnAnime/pseuds/BvBnAnime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine masturbating to Kagami's voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 4: Masturbation

**Author's Note:**

> [ Hasn't been looked over so if there's any mistakes, please tell me! 
> 
> Again, / / 

Aomine was sprawled out on his bed in only his boxers, his right hand on his crotch which was palming it lazily.

He was staring up at the ceiling when his phone began vibrating. He grabbed it and flipped it open to see that the caller was Kagami. He accepted the call and brought the phone up to his ear.

"Yo," he spoke into the receiver calmly as he moved to sit up a bit.

"Hey Aomine," Kagami began. Immediately Aomine noticed how much deeper and hotter his voice was. "Do you want to play one-on-one tomorrow afternoon?"

The blue miracle felt his cock twitch under the thin fabric is his boxers briefs and fingers. He tried to swallow the small lump in his throat but it stayed. "Uh, yeah," he let out in a small and shaky sigh as he slid his briefs down slowly, allowing his cock to slap against his toned stomach.

"You alright?" The red-head asked, the quiet sounds of springs creaking which Aomine figured meant he either sat down on his bed or the couch.

"Yeah, why?" He asked back as he positioned the phone between his ear and shoulder, being careful to make sure he didn't press any buttons. He gripped at the base of his cock loosely as he slid the hand that was once holding his phone down between his legs to cup at his balls.

"I don't know, it was just the way you were speaking, I guess," Kagami sighed out softly before Aomine could here the sounds of others speaking, determining he had sat down on his living room couch.

"Mhm, sorry," he mumbled back into the receiver as he started to stroke his cock slowly while palming as his balls, a soft moan eliciting itself from his throat.

"I swear to god Aomine. If you're are doing what I think you're doing," Kagami growled, the irritation in his voice obvious.

"Shut up. You're turning me off," the blunette sighed into the phone as he quickened the pace of his strokes.

"Why are you doing that over the phone, Aho?!?" The short-tempered male somewhat yelled into the phone receiver.

"You're too loud!" Aomine yelled back, briefly stopping the stroking. "Besides, I was attempting to start doing it when you called," he said, resuming the quick strokes he gave to his cock.

"What do you mean 'attempting to start'?" Kagami asked, confusion laces in his tone.

"I couldn't and didn't really get hard until I heard you," the blue miracles breath slightly hitched when his hips began to buck up into his hand involuntarily.

Kagami could feel his face and the tips of his ears heat up slightly, already knowing that his cheeks and ears were red by now. "You're an idiot."

"Tch," Aomine shook his head, soon realizing it was useless, considering Kagami couldn't see what he was doing. "I'mma cum soon so just give me a minute," the slightly taller teen grunted softly. 

"I can't believe you," Kagami sighed softly into the end of the phone. "But alright."

"/Fuck/, Taiga," he let out in a soft moan, thick with arousal, as he began sliding his thumb over the pre-come slick tip occasionally.

"Are you gonna cum, /Daiki/?" The way the red-head let his name slip off his tongue made Aomine cum right then. He let out a loud groan as he came into his hand. He sat up a bit more and grabbed a tissue nightstand before wiping off his hand.

"Damn, Taiga, you should say my name like that more often," he grinned and he was sure that Kagami knew it too. "And I'll meet you at the usual court at the same time, alright?"

"Shut up, idiot," Kagami mumbled. "And sounds good, hope you're ready to lose."

"You'll never learn, will you? See you then," Aomine hung up before the other could ever begin bickering with him.


End file.
